Deck construction is continually evolving and materials and methods are continually changing. Current residential and commercial applications often involve using composite materials for the decking surface, skirt boards, railings, and other areas of a deck. These composite materials are used in exposed areas for their aesthetic appeal but also because of their alleged maintenance free characteristics. However, composite materials are subject to expansion and contraction due to changes in temperature, which can cause multiple issues with the maintenance of the decking and the framing it is attached to.
Deck construction methods naturally create multiple seams across the surface of the deck as well as gaps to allow for drainage. Debris can become trapped in between the composite materials in these seams and gaps. As the composite materials expand and contract, the debris can be compressed against adjacent surfaces causing unintended shifting and movement. In a particular instance, where a skirt board at the edge of a deck extends up along the edge of the deck surface, the lateral expansion of the decking can simply push the skirt board away from the deck. This unintended shifting and movement can cause members of the deck to become unseated or even loose leading to squeaking and further intrusion of debris and worse yet, moisture.
In many cases, decks are supported off of a ledger board attached to the exterior face of a building. In recent years, increasing numbers of deck failures have occurred due to moisture intrusion in and around these ledger boards. Moreover, moisture intrusion generally has become an increasing concern in building construction.
There is a need in the art for a device or system capable of both accommodating the expansion and contraction issues of composite decking materials as well as preventing the intrusion of debris and moisture. Additionally, there is a need for this device or system to remain consistent with the aesthetic appeal of the deck to which it is applied.